Four-Tailed Fox Menacing Ball
Name: Four-Tailed Fox Menacing Ball (四尾狐威鞠, Yonbiko Imari) * Type: Tailed Beast skill * Users: Naruto Uzumaki (Post Transformation), Sora (Post Transformation), Kyashi Urami, (Post Transformation), Ryun Uchiha (Post Transformation}, Seireitou Hyuga (Bankai and Shukai), Kyashi Urami (Fox Mode) While in his Four-Tailed Fox form, Naruto, Ryun or Sora conducts a massive amount of their Chakra and blood into the the form of a sphere, which they then consumes as it explodes within them. They then releases the explosion in the form of a massive wave of chakra from his mouth. The blast is so powerful, that it was capable of destroying three Rashomon gates. Orochimaru has noted that if he were attacked by the ball or its feedback, he would surely be killed. In Fox Mode, Kyashi is able to create the Kokuho in a way similar to the Rasengan and Rasenshuriken, able to throw it at her opponents, or use it in close-quarters. Seireitou can also use this technique in the form of a laser and a blast in his Bankai and Shukai form. His son Suzaku Hyuga can also use this technique in his Kyuubi State. A similar move was used by Kirābī, while he was fully transformed into the Eight-Tailed Beast Variations The Kokuho has many variations, most of these were invented by Seireitou: *'Super Kokuho (Chou Kokuho):' An even more powerful version of the Kokuho developed by Seireitou. It was also used by a few other users. *'Maximum Power Kokuho:' This brings the maximum amount of power that the kokuho can bring out. *'Continuous Kokuho:' fires more than one Kokuho. *'Angry Kokuho:' This is a one handed version used by Ryun to try and finish off Seireitou. It is used by Ryun during his tailed forms and when he is over angered, he emits a powerful form of kokuho with devastating power. *'Solar Kokuho:' An extremely powerful Kokuho developed by Bankai Seireitou, that is said to have the power to destroy an entire Solar System. *'Shunkan Idō Kokuho:' Seireitou charges up the attack, then, right before he releases, he has teleported in front of the target and has released the blast directly into them. This is also known as Warp Kokuho. *'50x Kokuho (Jūbei Kokuho):' This name is given to the amplified, black/red - colored Chou Kokuho used by Seireitou while in his Shukai forms. Along with its incredible destructive power, the attack has a delayed effect if the initial blast fails, wherein the target will be blasted by residual effects left over by the beam. While not as devastating as the initial blast, the after-effect can catch opponents off guard. *'Father-Son Kokuho:' This is where some one who is dead assists someone alive with a Kokuho. Seireitou helps out his son, Suzaku against Ryoku. *'Bluff Kokuho:' This is a comical version of the Kokuho used by Minreikou during the battle against Arranhaku. He holds his hands back like the Kokuho, but when he fires it, it releases confetti and streamers instead of an energy blast. *'Big Bang Kokuhō:' A powerful version of Kokuho used only by Seireitou in his Kyuukyoku Shukai form. Trivia *This jutsu has been used and named as Four-Tailed Fox Menacing Ball in the game Jump! Ultimate Stars. *In Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Accel 2 it is named "Kokuhō" (虚狗砲). Category:Ninjutsu Category:Ten Tailed Fox